Love Beyond Sands Love Beyond Tiem
by cuttedmuffin
Summary: Snaek mst traevl back in time to save Earth from disaster. But wil he find love in boys hart along the way? WARNING: NO KIDS, 18 ONLY!


AFGANISTAN 2072

It were a dangerous situation! Soild Snak and his friends wer getting suck in! "Oh carp, I think we are really dead this tiem fellas!" remak Snake. "What aer we going do!" said Meryl. "I've got an idea!" say Otocon. He throwed snake a tiem portal gun. "Quick! shot a lzar in this and go bakc and time!" say Otakon. Snake quckly shotted a time hole in a portal and went back in time!

AFGANISTAND (THAN CALL AGRABAH 1,00000 YEARS EARLIER.)

Snake arrive in building of dessert. It was filled with walls of creamy mable and statues of Egiptian gargoykles. Juding by the ornate scupturing Snake gess it msut be palice. "i better find hlep before it atack." sad Snake. he look arund palce and eventually founded a Arabic bboy with tan skin, puffd hair and scissored abs! "he very sxey" tought Snake. "who the hellr are you?" said the sex boy. "my naem is Solid Snake. i'm form the future hear to stop a disastrophe from happen." "i'm Aladdin" said Aladdin. "i think u must meat Sultan." "wait!" said Snake. "instead can hasve masculine virginity? i think i love you." said Snake to sexy chunk of the man. Alladin didn't no wat to do but he found the sexy army man awfully sexy. "All right" said Alladin. Snake got behind Allanid. Alladin was vary nervous. He was Christain and din't want Jesus think less of him becaus he made the sex with a man. "its okay ill be gentile." said Snake. Snake carefully put his big hard dikc against the boy young asshole. he pushed in and Alladin yelp. Snake had punched his anal hymen and blood drip down the thigh of his leg. "Im sorry do you want me to keep go?" said Snake. "yes, i defintly do." said Alladdin. Snake pushd in and out of Aladdin anal sanctum rythmically. at one pint Raj the tiger appeared but luckly Snake threw a tranquil dartz at him and said "fuck you" which put the tigger to sleep. Aladdin adn snake continue to push in and out like marionettes then Snake dipped a finger in Aladdins virginity blood and put in his motuh tasing it. "Mmm..minty." "Snaek i think im going to cum!" said Allaaddin. "yeah i think i am to!" said Snake. Snaek and Alladin started humping faster and faster like two possums humping on the rotted corpse of a daed elephant carcass but before they could cum and have their love be fulfilled in fluids someone walked in. It was Jasmine! "oh...i see you are buttfucking another man. im sorry i interupted you" "jazmind why did you have to ruin my cum! now it go back int balls and it stings!" said Alladin. "Alladdin, I have something to tell you. im pregnant!" "WHATT!" said Alladin. then the ground started to rumble! "oh no it time!" curesd Snake. "time for what!" said Alladin. They ran outside the palace only to see a giant sand antlion coming out of the ground! "Oh shit!" said Alladdin. "its gong to kill us all!" "what are we going to do!" said Iago the jackass parrot. "i know what we must do" said Alladin. "the sin has already been comittted." "Jasmind, you must throw yourslf into the mouth of the anteater. you must pay for the sin you comitted and save us all from destroy." "but Alladin im scard. wat about my baby fluids?" "dont worry" said Alladin "everything will turn outt. Remembre in heaven everything is fine." Tear and snot stream down Jasmin cheek and her nose was sniveled. "Genie turn into the cannon!" and Genie did. Jasmine jumped into the blue Genie cannon which then aimed into the giant antlions mouth and fire! Jasmine did a cannboll straight into the great worm beasts mouth and her corrupted pregnancy fluids posion the creature causing it to explode just like it expected. Eveyone chear at the sucesss! Later the day Alladdin had to say goodbye to his lover forever. "We never finishe the last cum." said Snake. "i know my dick is still conjusted." said Alladdin. "will you always remember me?" said Snake. "everytime i get a hemeroid." said Snake. Alladin than tounge kiss Snake goodbye and Snake opened the time portal and disappeared forever. Alladin was all alone. Jasmine was dead and snake was in the future. Now he only has Abu, Raj and even Iago to buttfuck because Genie has no ass and the Sultan is old and disgusting. His dick felt incredibly sad.

IN PRESENT TIME

Snake appeared through the portal. "Snake you saved our butt" said Otakon "and my cunt!" said Meryl. "Snake whats the matter?" said Otakon. "nothing" said Snake "just thinking thats all" and he litted a cigarette and staired into the sunset never forgetting his love for a place long ago. And he still hasnt blown his wad.

THE END


End file.
